Transformado (Rex)
by Luaa-Chan
Summary: Era um dia comum para Rex: EVO's para enfrentar, um pequeno descanso... mas houve algo de estranho com ele e o tornou diferente. Um diferente, mais do que ele já é. O que será que aconteceu com o garoto EVO? No que ele se tornou?
1. Capítulo 1

Ah... ficar calmo, dormir, ouvindo um bom rock, ao lado do Bobo, na minha cama... nada melhor do que isso. Por mim, eu ficava o dia inteiro! "Rex! Um EVO se localiza no centro da cidade! Se vista, rápido!" Ouvi o Cavaleiro pelo comunicador. Droga! "Que droga! Anda logo, Bobo. Temos uma missão" falei. "Vai na frente, garoto. Eu encontro vocês depois"  
>Eu me vesti, encontrei o Seis nos corredores da Providência, e seguimos para o centro da cidade. Isso vai ser feio. Pro EVO grandão, é claro.<p>

"Rex, cure o EVO." Falou o Seis. "Tá, se acalma aí, Seis! Ei, onde está o Bobo?" Perguntei. "Aquele macaco preguiçoso! Esqueça dele, agora, garoto. Faça o que você consegue fazer, antes que o EVO acorde." Fiz o que o Seis mandou. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a cabeça do EVO e ele se transformou em um homem. "E aí, parceiro? Você tá legal?" Perguntei ao homem, que me abraçou.

"Garoto, você... uh... quer tomar um sorvete? Nós temos tempo de sobra." Eu não acredito! O Seis só me chamou pra tomar um sorvete? Algo que só eu peço? Sinistro... "Uh... isso é meio estranho. Tudo b-" antes de terminar a frase, escutei algo no comunicador. Era a Holi. Ela nos chamou para o laboratório. Ah é. Esqueci, que ela pediu uma amostra do EVO. "Foi mal, Seis. Talvez depois, mas agora precisamos ir pro laboratório." "Tudo bem, então vamos?" Ele perguntou. "Pode ir na frente. Depois encontro com vocês." "Não demore, Rex".  
>Segui por um caminho diferente. Um que eu seguia, quando estava mais cansado. De repente, escuto um sussurro, mas não consegui entender o que dizia. "Hola! Tem alguém aí?" Perguntei.<br>Não sei o que aconteveu depois. Minha vista começou a escurecer. Tudo ficou preto. Antes disso, senti algo no meu pescoço e...

"Holiday, você viu o Rex?" Perguntou o ninja. "Não, Seis. O pior é que eu preciso dele. Além de não saber onde ele está, ele tem a amostra do EVO que eu pedi. Estou preocupada." Falou a doutora. "Não se preocupe. Talvez o garoto foi para o quarto dele, descansar da missão." "Adolescentes... obrigada, Seis."  
>(Quarto do Rex)<br>"O quê? Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?" Rex acordou. Ele se sentiu... diferente. Não da maneira como ele se sente todos os dias. Um diferente... inesplicável. "Ah, homem! Olha só isso no meu pescoço! Espera um pouco... essa coisa no meu pescoço... é uma marca?" O gatoto EVO perguntou, olhando no espelho os dois pontos no seu pescoço. Ele ficou assustado e começou a ter algumas lembranças do dia anterior.  
>"O que aconteceu comigo?" "Maninho, você se tornou um vampiro!" Falou o macaco.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

"Você se transformou em um vampiro!" Disse Bobo. "Cala a boca, macaco!" "Cara, você tem que se conformar. Olha só no espelho. Você tá pálido!" Disse o primata, dando uma ideia a Rex. "É isso! O espelho! Eu consigo me ver!" "E por que o espanto, Rex? É claro que você consegue se ver, duh!" "É, mas vampiros e espelhos... não se dão muito bem, né?" Concluiu. "É verdade, garoto. Mas e essas marcas?" Bobo perguntou. "Eu não sei. Eu quero falar com a doutora Holi. Mas primeiro... eu tô com fome." "Tudo bem. Só não me machuca."

"Seis, eu encontrei o Rex!" "Que bom, Holiday. Ele quer mesmo falar com você." "Sobre..." "Eu não sei. Ele disse que se sente diferente." "Eu não entendi, Seis. Pode ser mais específico?" "Na verdade, não posso, doutora. Deve ser importante."

(...)

"Oi, pessoal! Holi. Seis." "Rex! O que aconteceu? Fiquei preocupada!" Falou Holi, correndo na direção do adolescente. "Eu me sinto diferente. Ontem, depois da missão, eu segui por um atalho. Senti algo no meu pescoço." "O Rex é um vampiro!" "Cala a boca, macaco estúpido!" "Espera, Rex. O macaco pode estar falando a verdade. Os seus exames de sangue, que eu fiz há pouco tempo, tiveram resultados um pouco inesperados." Disse a doutora, deixando o Rex preocupado e confuso. "O QUÊ?!" "Você é um VB." "O que significa isso?" Dessa vez foi o ninja. "Significa Vampire's Blood (Sangue de vampiro). É uma espécie de EVO, muito semelhante aos vampiros." Rex, ao ouvir estas palavras da Holiday, começou a hiperventilar, incontrolavelmente, fazendo Seis e a doutora tomarem uma medida: pelas ordens da doutora, o Seis trancou o garoto no seu quarto. "Me desculpe, Rex. Você não nos deu outra escolha." Rex começou a gritar. "Me deixem em paz!" Estas foram suas últimas palavras, antes dos seus caninos crescerem.

(2 horas depois...)

"Holi, o Rex já deve ter melhorado. Faz 2 horas que ele está trancado no quarto. Vamos ver como ele está." "Tudo bem, Seis, mas precisamos ter cuidado. O nível de insanidade dele deve ter aumentado, em uma pequena porcentagem." "Nível de insanidade? Pobre garoto. Vamos logo!" Os dois abriram a porta do quarto do adolescente. Um silêncio dominou o lugar, totalmente escuro. De repente, Seis ouviu uma voz. Algo nostálgico: "Socorro." Eles correram em direção a voz. Era o Rex. "Rex? O que aconteceu aqui? S-seus... caninos cresceram..." "Me ajuda, d-doutora." Falou o garoto, antes de desmaiar.


	3. Capítulo 3: O plano

"Seis, me ajuda a levar Rex até o meu laboratório! Preciso saber como está a biométrica dele."

"Você é quem manda, Holi." Falou o ninja, carregando Rex no estilo de noiva. Ao chegar no laboratório, Seis colocou delicadamente o garoto E.V.O. em uma maca. "Vou procurar o César. Talvez ele possa nos ajudar."

"Tudo bem, Seis. Mas por favor, não demore. A vida de um dos nossos melhores agentes pode estar em risco." Falou a pobre doutora, olhando para o Rex, agora adormecido.

(...)

"Tudo bem. Qual é o problema com meu hermano?" Perguntou César, antes de entrar no grande laboratório.

"Eu prefiro que você veja o problema. O garoto disse que seguiu outro caminho ontem à noite. Quem sabe ele encontrou algum E.V.O. que o fez sentir desse jeito." Seis respondeu ao cientista. Os dois entraram no laboratório, e César foi em direção ao lugar onde seu irmão mais novo estava deitado. Ele não conseguia acreditar que o pobre garoto deitado na maca, era seu irmãozinho, cheio de vida. Ele estava pálido e sonolento, mas ainda conseguiu falar um 'oi'. Pobre menino.

"Meu irmão. O que aconteceu com você? Como você está?" Uma resposta óbvia soou nos ouvidos de César.

"Me sinto bem. Só um pouco diferente. Eu preciso me acostumar." César se assustou ao ver que os caninos de Rex haviam crescido, de forma anormal para um ser humano ou um E.V.O. como ele.

"Vocês já fizeram algum tipo de exame no Rex?" César perguntou para a doutora Holiday.

"Sim, nós fizemos, e os resultados não foram bons. Rex é um VB."

"Vampire's Blood" César acrescentou.

"Exato. Uma espécie de E.V.O que se assemelha a um vampiro. A partir desse momento, Rex desenvolveu características, como a palidez, caninos crescidos e ótimos sentidos. Pelo caminho, como você sabe que VB significa Vampire's Blood?"

"Eu já trabalhei com uma pesquisa referente ao VB. Até tivemos um VB no meu laboratório. Para estuda-lo, é claro." César respondeu.

"César! Você é um gênio!"

"Eu sei, doutora Holiday. Mas por que você diz isso?"

"Você ainda tem o DNA do VB que você estudou antes?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Se você tem o DNA dele..."

"Podemos trabalhar em um antídoto para Rex!" César continuou a frase da doutora. Finalmente, um plano foi elaborado.

"Aguenta só mais um pouco, Rex. Faça isso por mim." Holiday sussurrou para o garoto.


End file.
